The present invention relates to a copying machine which comprises a means for detecting the document size with a dual page copying function for copying respective ranges onto different copy papers by halving the size of a document placed on a document table in the scanning direction of an optical system.
Recently, copying machines have been commercialized wherein plural kinds and sizes of copy papers are put in a ready-to-feed state, and a document size detecting means for the documents placed on the document table is provided, and the copy paper whose size is equal to the detected document size, selected and fed. Furthermore, in a copying machine providing a variable magnification copying function, the copy paper, responding to the detected document size and the set magnification ratio, is selected.
Furthermore, conventionally, there has been a copying machine providing a dual page copying function for copying respective ranges onto different copy papers by halving a document placed on the document table in the scanning direction of the optical system. The operation thereof is, for example, such that when two sheets of A4-size, documents or a opened book, either being equal to A3 size, are placed on the document table, the copying operation is performed twice in succession, and two sheets of A4-size copy paper are consecutively fed. Therefore, one half of the above-mentioned document range is copied onto the preceding copy paper and the other half is copied onto the second copy paper.
However, in the above-mentioned conventional copying machine providing the dual page copying function, the operator is required to select the copy paper whose size is half that of the size of the document placed on the document table. Also, among conventional copying machines providing the above-mentioned document size detecting means and the above-mentioned dual page copying function, no machine combines these functions, and therefore such a copying machine has the disadvantage that functions provided in the copying machine can not be utilized effectively.